


Game of Thrones Femdom

by ChronicTonic



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: External Link, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Navel Fetish, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Tickling, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicTonic/pseuds/ChronicTonic
Summary: This is an external link to writing.com, containing an interactive story featuring the aforementioned themes.Enjoy.





	Game of Thrones Femdom

https://www.writing.com/main/interact/item_id/2127484-Game-of-Thrones-Femdom


End file.
